


This Little Piggy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anime, Cooking, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Food, Future Fic, Het and Slash, Honeymoon, Husbands, Inspired by Real Events, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Parenthood, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Mizuhara Max makes piggy pudding.
Relationships: Chen Mao | Mariah Wong/Kon Rei | Ray Kon, Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger/Mizuhara Max | Max Tate





	This Little Piggy

This Little Piggy

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairings: Established Takao x Max. Referenced established (canon) Rei x Mao.

Summary:

Mizuhara Max makes piggy pudding.

* * *

“Whatcha making, Max?”

“‘Small pig pudding,’ recipe courtesy of Mao! She said she wanted to show up the French cuisine she ate when Rei took her to Olivier’s restaurant in Paris for their honeymoon.”

“Looks good!” Takao’s mouth and _eyes_ watered at the cute pink-white custard piggy, jiggling like a hippo bathing in coconut milk.

“He reminds me of chubbier you,” Max laughed, “back in the good old days!”

“Good old days? We’re not _that_ old! Oink, oink, oink, oink, oink!” Takao rubbed his nose aggressively against Max’s face.

“Careful, careful. Don’t get too excited. I’m out of cornstarch. If this plate spills, all I’ll have to eat are charcoal buns!”

“What? I thought you made the pudding for me!” 

The blond spooned off an ear. “You schnooze you lose!”

“Waaaaaaaa, MAXIEEEEE!”

“Okayyy. Find Makoto and we can _all_ have some!”

Takao whirled, fast as Dragoon’s Galaxy Storm, and carried their dumbstruck son away from Beyblade practice.

“Dadddddd!”


End file.
